


Glee—The great storm is over

by middlemarch



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: It snowed all night.





	

When she woke, the view from the window was all diamonds but the glare wasn’t bright enough to dispel the smile she couldn’t control. Mary tried to school her face to her usual, nearly impassive smirk, but it was no use; her lips curved and she felt the strain in her cheeks. She must have grinned all night as she slept, leaping from dream to dream like Nyx jumping every fallen tree as they rode. Was that Matthew’s one failing—that he didn’t care to ride as she did? She could hardly think of another and didn’t mean to try.

**Author's Note:**

> A fluffy drabble post Mary and Matthew's engagement. The title is from Emily Dickinson and Nyx is the black mare I have given Mary to ride :)


End file.
